


Knight of the Undead

by enigmalea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fic or Treat 2019, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies, Sort Of, Undead, slightly gory description of movie content, zombie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/pseuds/enigmalea
Summary: One night late in Harvestmere, Cullen wants to watch scary movies.The flat smelled of apple cider and caramel and home as they settled into their movie-watching positions on the sofa; he hadn't quite gotten used to it. Dorian curled underneath the blanket and pulled the cup of apple cider closer, as if he could soak the heat out of the cup and into his body to help him warm up. As much as he and Cullen couldn't seem to get enough of one another on a normal basis, when it came to time relaxing and watching TV they always left some distance because of how they sprawled. Sure, there were stray touches and side-long glances in the kitchen, stolen kisses and whispered affections, but cuddling on the sofa could be difficult with long limbs and broad bodies.And thus, as Cullen plopped directly next to Dorian after putting the DVD into the tray, settling the caramel popcorn on his lap rather than between them, Dorian knew he was in for trouble. "Why so close?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.





	Knight of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LathboraViran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LathboraViran/gifts).

> This is a fluffy piece that was written as a decoy for the real Fic-or-Treat I was writing for [LathboraViran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LathboraViran/). For more on that saga, check out the author's note on the real fic [The Ballad of the Red Lyrium Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197405). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **follow me for updates:** [ao3 (click subscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/profile) ☆ [tumblr](http://enigmalea.tumblr.com) ☆ [twitter](https://twitter.com/enigmaleaDA)  
**prompt me:** [how to](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/post/185117840754) ☆ [submit](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/ask) ☆ [read on tumblr](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/tagged/my-drabbles) ☆ [read on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/frillycakes)
> 
> **join me @:** [The Hanged Man Discord](https://discord.gg/U4Y5uCR) for DA fanfic readers, writers, and betas! (Please note the server is NSFW and 18+ only.)

As the sun continued its descent, the temperature was starting to drop. It was nearly the end of Harvestmere, and the bloody south had no idea what _fall_ was; the weather had chosen to skip from summer straight to winter. Dorian was freezing, possibly to death, in spite of wearing a wool coat already. He stepped subtly closer to Cullen trying to leech the heat from him as he stood frowning at the bright backlit screen of the DVD rental kiosk.

"Just pick something already," he huffed.

Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck, looking at him chagrined. "I can't decide," he mumbled.

"What are our options?" Dorian asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, and moving closer to Cullen again ostensibly so that he could see the screen.

"I've narrowed it down to either _Night of the Undead_ or _A Rivaini Haunting_," Cullen replied. He must have noticed Dorian was cold, because he pulled Dorian in front of him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Dorian stiffened in reflex, eyes darting around as he worried - simply from habit - about who might see them. If Cullen felt it, he did not say a word. He was a marvelous man. Dorian had no idea how he put up with him sometimes.

"The second one's about the Rivaini boy who became an abomination?" Dorian asked, leaning back into Cullen's warmth.

"But he's _not_ an abomination, really," Cullen argued. "That's what's fascinating. He channeled a demon but managed to keep it trapped in the Fade. It never truly possessed him."

"You've seen that one, then?"

Cullen leaned his chin against Dorian's shoulder and was quiet for a long time. "Yes, but I know you're _terrified_ of movies about the undead, so-"

Dorian sighed heavily. He wasn't _terrified_, but how, exactly, did one explain to one's former Templar boyfriend that one found undead movies boring because _necromancy_ was your area of study before leaving Tevinter? There's nothing scary about Spirits reanimating dead flesh, and most of these movies blew things so far out of proportion as to be humorous.

He frowned and untangled his arms from Cullen's to tap the screen which was giving a warning it was going to cancel their transaction due to Cullen's indecision. Without hesitation he clicked the picture for _Night of the Undead._ "You owe me. Next time we're getting some cheesy, raunchy rom com about forbidden love, perhaps one of the movie adaptions of Varric's _Sword and Shield _series."

* * *

The flat smelled of apple cider and caramel and _home_ as they settled into their movie-watching positions on the sofa; he hadn't quite gotten used to it. Dorian curled underneath the blanket and pulled the cup of apple cider closer, as if he could soak the heat out of the cup and into his body to help him warm up. As much as he and Cullen couldn't seem to get enough of one another on a normal basis, when it came to time relaxing and watching TV they always left some distance because of how they sprawled. Sure, there were stray touches and side-long glances in the kitchen, stolen kisses and whispered affections, but cuddling on the sofa could be difficult with long limbs and broad bodies.

And thus, as Cullen plopped directly next to Dorian after putting the DVD into the tray, settling the caramel popcorn on his lap rather than between them, Dorian knew he was in for trouble. "Why so close?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just in case you get scared. I'm here to comfort you," Cullen replied, a smirk twisting the scar running through his lip for just a second before he hid it behind tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Dorian hummed skeptically in response as he shifted, making sure he wasn't poking or prodding Cullen in the ribs or thigh with his toes or elbows or anything else he was likely to lose track of.

They were nearly half an hour into the movie when Dorian first realized he'd gotten so bored he'd spaced out. His cider was empty, but he was still clutching the mug like it was a lifeline. He yawned and stretched, uncurling from the ball he'd settled into and letting the blood flow back into his legs. Cullen jumped as he moved, glancing at him with his amber eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Dorian asked.

Cullen nodded, eyes still wide and panting softly. "Yeah… of course!" he laughed. "Popcorn?" he asked. He slid almost imperceptibly closer as he offered the bowl of popcorn to Dorian.

"Thank you, _amatus_," Dorian commented helping himself to some of the sweet and salty snack. He felt Cullen settle closer, their thighs touching, and Cullen's hand subtly resting gently on Dorian's thigh.

Cullen jumped as the hand on the screen broke through from the grave, squeezing Dorian's thigh absently. Dorian had lost the train of the movie entirely - either an evil necromancer was to blame or an arcane horror or perhaps a necromancer who became an arcane horror - either way, they were to the point where the undead were bursting forth from their shallow graves and beginning to pursue the protagonist. They were shambling, but fast, faster than Dorian had ever witnessed, and seemed to possess some sort of will of their own. The whole thing was laughable to Dorian.

But Cullen was entranced. He swallowed hard as the shambling hoard caught up to the dashing young man on the screen. Dorian took his hand and Cullen startled at the touch, giving Dorian a wane smile as Dorian discretely checked his pulse as his fingers brushed against Cullen's wrist. His heart was pounding, and he was breathing shallowly, lips parted as he tried to control his fear response. It wasn't working. Dorian wanted to laugh; this was the man who had promised to protect him from the scary undead?

"Oh no," Cullen groaned as the walking terrors drew closer to their prey. "Not that way, you idiot!" Dorian glanced back at the screen as the undead lunged at the main character. The horror groaned and it took everything Dorian had not to laugh as the creature sunk its teeth into the man's neck and tore, blood splattering comically across the lens of the camera.

The shrill scream of terror that filled the room was unexpected and Dorian jumped at the sound of it; he did not jump quite as much as Cullen, who managed to toss the remaining caramel popcorn _everywhere_. The scream was still echoing in his ears as Cullen fumbled for the remote and stopped the movie. He had turned scarlet and was panting shallowly as he hid his face in Dorian's shoulder. Dorian laughed, though he really didn't mean to. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the scary undead," he teased, wrapping his arm around Cullen and pulling him close.

Cullen was shaking, and Dorian frowned a bit. "How can you protect me from my mind recalling that image at 1 am?"

"Oh. I can think of ways," Dorian practically purred, and Cullen rewarded him with a wane laugh. He pressed a kiss to Cullen's forehead. "Trashy rom coms next weekend, amatus?"

"Anything without the undead," Cullen agreed. He shifted, snuggling closer to Dorian, and giving him a kiss. "Thank you, for being my knight in shining armor."


End file.
